Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT LCDs) and other types of flat displays have been widely utilized in various devices such as portable devices (e.g. mobile phone, digital camera, PDA, etc.) For example, there are currently multifarious mobile phone products of various types available. The requirements fore display panels are of small amount but diversification. In addition, the flat display panels of the same specific resolution and size are usually used in different mobile phone designs. Accordingly, connections between the panel and the mobile phone system are various. It will be great cost and expense for a panel manufacturer if different production and testing equipments must be disposed for various connections. Furthermore, a risk of mistake in production will be increased. Therefore, a scheme that the same production and testing equipments can be commonly applied to connections of different sizes and specifications is developed.
To be adaptable to the same production and testing equipments, a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) is designed as shown in FIG. 1. In this drawing, reference number 10 indicates a flexible substrate, 11 indicates wires, which are made of copper foil, for example, 12 indicates a custom-required section, 13 indicates a testing end, and 14 indicates a custom-designated connector. FPCs are manufactured based on such a design, and tested at the testing ends 13 by the same testing equipment. After testing is accomplished, the FPC is then cut according to the customer's requirement for the connection size. FIG. 2 shows an example of a cut FPC.
However, there is a problem resulted from such a scheme. FIG. 3 shows a side view of a cut FPC. As shown, the wire and substrate of the FPC fail to be flush with each other in cutting since the materials thereof are different. As a result, a terminal of the cut wire 11 extends out of an edge of the substrate 10. In other words, the cut FPC is subjected to a condition of wire-exposure. When such an FPC is applied to a mobile phone, for example, the wire-end which extends out of the edge of the substrate may contact a metal portion of another component in the mobile phone, resulting in improper short-circuit.